


Don't Hurt My Brother

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: protective albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Albert catches onto Race's relationship with Spot, he feels that he needs to have a talk with the King of Brooklyn.





	Don't Hurt My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Girl Meets World.

Albert took a deep breath as he stepped into the Brooklyn territory. It was his first time coming into Brooklyn without Race and he thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding how terrified he was. He calmly made his way to the docks, trying not to constantly look over his shoulder. Spotting his target, he took a deep breath and walked quickly toward him.

“Conlon.” He was surprised at how confident he sounded as he greeted the most feared newsie in the city of New York.

“Dasilva.” Spot nodded a greeting.

“I’m here to talk about Racer.” Albert watched as concern flashed briefly across Spot’s face.

“Is he okay?” Spot asked, “Because if Kelly let him get hurt, I’ll -”

“He’s fine.” Albert cut off Spot’s threat, “Look, Race is my brother. I’m his best friend. And his best friend’s telling you, whatever happens, don’t hurt my brother.”

Albert watched Spot process what was just said, priding himself in not flinching.

“I couldn’t hurt him if I tired.” Spot replied, voice low.

Albert nodded, turning to walk away. When he turned the corner, he ran toward the bridge as quickly as he could and didn’t slow down until he was back in Manhattan.


End file.
